dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Solar Kids
Solar Kids is a Philippine Kids Channel that launched on 2016 (as block on 2nd Avenue) and May 25, 2018 (as easyTV Home exclusive channel). however, its runs from 10am-7pm and timeshared with Solar Junior (6am-10am), Solar Anime (7pm-9pm) and SK at Nite (9pm-5am) (Shop TV fills SK at Nite remainder at 5am-6am) History On 2016, Solar dicided to launch Solar kids as block on 2nd Avenue. On 2017, DTV Pilipinas has detected Solar Kids channel on RJTV's digital signal but its encrypted. On May 25, 2018, when easyTV Home launched, Solar launched Solar Kids channel but on June 5 (free-to-air) and June 30 (other province cables), Solar dicided to shutdown 2nd Avenue along with its Solar Kids block. On June 10, Solar announced to launch Solar Kids block on Jack TV and would launch on June 16 and only airs on Saturday and Sunday at 6am-9am on June 29, Cablelink plans to add Solar Kids Channel to Channel 219 (starting July 1) and hal available to Basic Plus subscribers. on October 1, 2018, GSat unexpectedly added Solar Kids on channel 25, forcing Animax on GSat to move on Channel 65. on October 25, 2018, Solar Entertainment announced Solar Kids' first original series which named as The Adventures of Cool Dude. Shows as block on 2nd Avenue *Kick Buttowski: Surburbian Daredevil (2016-2018) *Barbie Dreamtopia (March-June 2018) *Pecola (2017-2018) *Harry and Bunnie (2017-2018) Former *The Wiggles (2016-2017) *Camp Lakebottom (2016-March 2018) *Chuck Chicken (2017-January 2018) *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2016) *Bobby's World (2016-2017) as channel *Kick Buttowski: Surburbian Daredevil (2018-present) *Barbie Dreamtopia (2018-present) *Pecola (2018-present) *Harry and Bunnie (2018-present) *Star vs the Force of Evil (2018-present) *Spongebob Squarepants (season 1-3 only) (2018-present) *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero (2018-present) *My Babysitter's a Vampire (2018-present) *Unikitty! (2018-present) *Kamen Rider series (2018-present) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2018-present) *Soy Luna (2018-present) *Four Rooms (reality show) (2018-present) *Chef's Line (moved from 2nd Avenue) (2018-present) *Millionaire Matchover (moved from 2nd Avenue) (2018-present) *Ellen (also airs on ETC) (2018-present) *Gumball (El Kadsre version) (2018-present) *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2018-present) *Bradly and Mr. Whiskers (2018-present) *Jem (2018-present) *Little Spirou (2018-present) *Dino Dana (2018-present) *Mr Meaty (2018-present) *The Long, Long Holiday (July 2018-present) *The Minimighty Kids (July 2018-present) *Yakari (July 2018-present) *Running Man (October 22, 2018-present) *Danky Dawg and the Dabimals (October 2018-present) Preschool block (as Solar Junior) *Go Jetters (season 1 only as season 2 and 3 are comissioned by ABS-CBN) (2018-present) *Bob the Builder (reboot) (2018-present) *Rubbadubers (2018-present) *Dinosaur Train (2018-present) *Samsam (2018-present) *Hoggie the Globehopper (August 2018-present) *Vroomz (September 2018-present) Anime block (as Solar Anime) *The Disasterous Life of Saiki K (2018-present) *Fate/Zero (2018-present) *Mairad Colors Phantom World (2018-present) *Kentai Collection (2018-present) *JoJo's Bizzare Adventures (2018-present) *Pop Team Epic (2018-present) *School-Live! (2018-present) Night block (SK at Nite) *Batman (1964) (2018-present) *Bewitched (2018-present) *Flipper (2018-present) *Star Trek (1960s) (2018-present) *The Brady Bunch (2018-present) Others *Shop TV (2018-present) Upcoming *Sonic Boom (November 2018) *The Adventures of Cool Dude (TBA 2019) *Rainbow Rangers (part of preschool block) (TBA 2019) *MeteoHeroes (part of preschool block) (TBA 2020) block on Jack TV *Pecola (2018-present) *Jem (2018-present) *Soy Luna (2018-present) *Kick Buttowski: Surburbian Daredevil (2018-present) *Barbie Dreamtopia (2018-present) *Harry and Bunnie (2018-present) *Little Spirou (2018-present) *Unikitty! (2018-present) Trivia *Solar Kids channel also airs Reality Shows and Talk Shows due to some children likes Reality shows and talk shows. *as Solar and Plus Networks partnership, Solar Anime also airs some Aniplus programming. *Some shows shown on Solar Kids are also streaming on iFlix, Amazon Prime Video (since September 2018) and Netflix. Category:Philippines Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Category:2010s Category:2016 Category:2018